


Some Things Never Change

by verucasalt123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>very early-series, Scott & Stiles are busted skipping school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Never Change

“I just don’t understand why you’re making such a big deal out of this!”

Exasperated, the Sheriff replied, “That’s the problem, Stiles. You don’t think _anything_ is a big deal. Maybe I’m gone too much, you get used to doing whatever you want because you think I’m not going to find out. I’m not letting this go, kid. Where the hell were you for the last half of the school day?”

There really wasn’t any reason to bullshit at this point, and he honestly hadn’t been doing anything wrong for once (well, except for cutting his last three classes), so he figured he might as well just come clean. “All right, look, Scott and Allison broke up, okay? Scott was just having a really tough time and he needed to get out of there, so I went with him. I’m sorry about leaving school early, but I was just trying to be a good friend.”

“Stiles, I get it. But next time, you need to give Scott better advice, and tell him to wait until the school day is over before he goes to have a good cry about his girlfriend. And where is your little accomplice, anyway?”

Scott held absolutely still inside Stiles’ closet, hoping he wasn’t going to have to listen to a lecture from the Sheriff, too. His day had been bad enough. 

“Technically, dad, I’m actually the accomplice in this situation. Yeah, I know it’s usually Scott but this time…”

Now Scott was getting pissed. Stiles was trying to blame him - well, it was actually his fault, asking Stiles to drive him out to the woods after lunch - but still. He barely had time to get mad, though, before the Sheriff’s next words had him stumbling over shoes and boxes and out into the bedroom. 

“Stiles, his mom already knows, so you’re not doing him any favors trying to hide him. He’s got to go home sometime. And I’ve already had it with you today. If you think you’re too big for me to put you over my knee-”

“ **Dad!** ”, Stiles shouted, just as Scott was making his presence known. 

“Sorry, Sheriff. I didn’t mean to get Stiles in trouble. Really, it was my fault, the whole thing.”

“Scott, I understand how all this works. You’re sad and preoccupied and you don’t want to listen to teachers drone on about history or whatever when you’ve just got your heart broken. But I know for sure that you know better. Stiles is usually the one getting you into trouble-”

“Hey!”, Stiles said indignantly, but without much force behind it because his dad was actually pretty dead-on with that assessment.

The Sheriff give one sharp glare to Stiles and turned back to Scott. “Look, I’m gonna call your mom, tell her what’s going on, and then Stiles can take you home. She can deal with you, and Stiles, when you get back, you can hand over your keys. You can have your car back after the weekend.”

Inwardly, Stiles wanted to argue but he knew he was getting off pretty lightly considering how angry his dad had been earlier. 

“I know you two are going through a tough time of your lives right now. ( _He clearly had no idea what what going on with them right now, but neither one of them were about to say anything_ ) Everything seems like it’s the end of the world. Please try to stay out of trouble. You have so much in front of you, and you both have parents who love you more than anything in the world. We worry. We want you to be safe. It might seem like we don’t understand. We do, we’re just trying to protect you for this last little while that we can, all right?”

The two boys just nodded and stared holes in the floor - making them feel guilty was really the absolute worst punishment on the planet. 

Scott finally looked up at Stiles and said, “Sorry, dude.”

“S’no big deal. You need me, I’m there. No matter how much else has changed, that hasn’t.”

The traditional one-armed dude half-hug was exchanged, and Stiles got ready to take Scott home to face the wrath of Melissa McCall. He was definitely dropping him off in the driveway this time.


End file.
